


A night with Dijkstra

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Triss and Dijkstra find love with each other





	1. Chapter 1

"Dijkstra?" Triss said.

"Fancy seeing you here, my dear," Dijkstra said. "Thought you'd be in Kovir."

"I was, but I decided to pay a visit to the new chancellor of Redania," she said.

"So, is your visit purely business or... perhaps some pleasure?" He said flirtingly.

"Hmm... business always comes first, unfortunately," Triss said, sighing.

................  
Once they finished discussing matters of governance, it was quite late at night. The nights in the North were quite chilly. Dijkstra noticed how Triss shivered. He got up from his seat to drape a coat across her shoulders.

"Thank you, Dijkstra," she said, giving him a dazzling smile. 

"Any new lovers in Tankred's court? Or maybe you're cosying up to the king himself?" Dijkstra said.

"Oh no. I'm just busying myself with making sure things are running smoothly. I'm not ready to rush headlong into another heartbreak," Triss said.

"Surely you miss having a warm body in your bed," he said.

"I do. But I want more than a relieving of mutual lust. I want love. To love and be loved," she said.

"I loved a sorceress once. My heart fluttered for Philippa Eilhart back when we both served Redania. I loved her dearly... until she sent her assassins after me," Dijkstra said.

"As horrible as that is... it sounds like something Philippa would do. But you saved the mages and sorceresses from being burnt at the stake. If you held any grudges against Philippa, you certainly didn't hold it against all magic users," Triss said.

"Surely there are other witchers out there besides Geralt. It would be a shame for a beautiful woman like you to remain single," he said.

She laughed. 

"You flatter me too much. No, I'm not going to jump into a witcher's arms any time soon," Triss said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgive me for taking up much of your time. I need to make my way back to my inn. Gotta write some reports before returning to Kovir," Triss said.

The time had come to say goodbye. This was his chance, it was now or never. Dijkstra took a calming breath in an effort to slow his racing heart.

"Triss... stay. With me. Tonight," he said.

It was not eloquent, Dijkstra thought, but at least it was to the point.

"I know I have a bit of a belly, not like Geralt with his abs," he said deprecatingly.

"Yes," she said impulsively.

"What?" Dijkstra said.

"I said yes, I'll stay," Triss said.

"Geralt was an ass. An oaf. A twit. He didn't even try to stop you," he said. "I'm not going to make the same mistake as him."

She leaned into him, ran her hands up his chest, and settled them around his neck. Raising her face, Triss kissed him. She kissed him even as Dijkstra felt her slender hand slide beneath his breeches, grasping his hardening cock.

"You minx," he moaned. "Let's go to my bedroom before I decide to take you here on my work desk."

...............  
His skin sheened with perspiration, and, as Triss ran her fingers along the length of his spine, Dijkstra sucked in his breath. 

"Feeling ticklish, Dijkstra?" She asked, giggling.

He growled, tightening his grip on her waist. Triss gasped at the deep, fierce movement of his hips. Their bodies undulated and pulsed with the pleasure surging through them.

.............  
It was almost morning when they finally fell asleep. There were no thoughts of Geralt to haunt her dreams. Triss snuggled as closely as she could to Dijkstra, feeling so warm in the shelter of his arms, so protected from the outside world.


	3. Chapter 3

Triss awoke the next morning to Dijkstra's fingers stroking her hair tenderly and his erection poking her rear. When she wriggled back against it, she heard his soft laugh.

With a growl, and a sleepy grin, Dijkstra pulled her atop him. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” he said. 

“It really is a good morning,” Triss said. 

She closed her eyes and moaned as his warm hands stroked down her body.

"I love that sound and could get used to hearing it morning, noon and night," Dijkstra said, nuzzling her neck.

"I'd love to spend more time with you but I need to leave for Kovir, Dijkstra," Triss said disappointedly as she rolled off him.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted love, when you said you wanted more than a relieving of mutual lust?" He said.

"Yes, I meant it," she said. 

"So was last night a mistake?" Dijkstra said, anticipating disappointment.

"It's too early to say that I love you, but... Yours is the first bed I've shared in a long time. I'm coming back, Dijkstra. I promise," she said.

Triss held his face in her hands and kissed him.

.................  
"Enough, Dijkstra, I'm going to be late for my meeting with the king," Triss said.

His tongue lapped at her nipple and she clenched around him involuntarily. Dijkstra was still hard, still buried deep inside her, and wanted to stay that way.

"It's Sigi," he said.

"What?" Triss said.

"Call me Sigi," Dijkstra said.

"No more Dijkstra?" She said teasingly.

"No more. I am now your dearest Sigi," he said.

"Alright, my dearest Sigi, do you mind telling Tankred why you're preventing his court sorceress from leaving?" Triss said.

"Of course not. I'll tell him I intend to keep her for myself," Dijkstra said.


End file.
